Our studies address the biosynthesis, secretion, and interactions of aggrecan and other molecules in the formation of the extracellular matrix. Our present experiments are directed towards the characterization of intracellular compartments of chondrocytes involved in synthesis, processing, and trafficking of aggrecan.